Roomies
by GleekMonster
Summary: G!P Brittany. Brittana are college roommates. They have opposite personalities and they hate each other. Santana have a girlfriend named Dani and Brittany doesnt do girlfirends. Dantana but Brittana is endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany POV

"Wow that was fun" a girl said. Samantha, Gabby, no okay think animal oh I know Kitty. That's her.

"No Problem Kitty." I said zipping up my pants after a quickie in the car.

"I'm really gonna miss you and little Britt." she said hugging me. I pulled away.

"Yeah sure." I said as I got in my car and drove away. All windows down.

My name is Brittany Pierce. I am Badass number wah with my best bro Puck we were best buds after he found out about Little Britt in my pants. People called mea man because I had a dick but Puck stood up for me and ever since then we gotten closer. I barely passed senior year but I'm happy i did and I will never look back at Carmel High. I am now on route to UCLA to meet up with Puckerone. He will help me with my boxes since he is already done and I can't wait to meet my roommate. wink wink.

* * *

Santana POV

"Bye Santana hope you have fun." my girlfriend Dani told me before we hugged. Oh let me introduce myself.

My name is Santana Lopez. I'm 18 years old and I just graduated from Mckinley High in Lima Ohio. I was HBIC with my friend Quinn. Even though we aruge and fight alot but we know each other like a book and know when each other is hurting. She also helped me with my packing so I can move to LA. That's right I am moving to L freaking A. I can't wait to start.

* * *

This is my new story hopefully this will do good. Please review and I will try to update soon.


	2. First Time meet

Brittany POV

"Yo Britt, what took you so long." Puck said as i pulled up. I rolled my eyes.

"Kitty wanted to get sentimental and stuff." I sighed out and Puck sighed .

"Why do you like her."Puck said as he opened my trunk.

"She's good in bed Puck." I said as I grabbed a suitcase and a box. Puck grabbed two boxes.

"Brittany, I know you don't do this but you need a girlfriend." Puck said as we enter the building. We walked in the elevator.

"Puck I will never do feelings ever." I said as I checked out every girl in the elevator.

"Come on Britt." he whined. I turned to him.

"Just because you have a girlfriend in god knows where doesn't mean that I need one." 

Puck left one break to visit his family. He had a girlfriend and they always saw each other on breaks. Then one day Puck came up to me saying that she was pregnant. I slapped Puck but had a brotherly talk with him.

We walked past families crying, boxes, bags until we got to my room.

"Look like you are first." Puck said as he opened my door. I run inside and immediately jumped on the big bed. Puck dropped the boxes and look around the room.

"Looks Bland."

"Well it's not gonna be after I'm finished with this room."

Santana POV

"Hey Santana." I hear my dad say. I groaned and sat up.

"What." I yawned.

"We are going to have to spend the night at a hotel for now." He said. I looked at the clock and it read 11:30. Wow I must've slept through the car ride.

"Where we at." I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"As of now we are in California but we still have a long way to go." he said as we walked into the lobby.

"Hi welcome to Hotel Inn." The person said.

"Yes, we will like a room for two." My dad said.

"Yes it will be $150. Thank you and enjoy your night." she said as we paid and left. I checked my phone to see that I have 6 texts and 3 missed calls from Dani.

'I will miss you San' -Quinn

'Have fun in Cali'-Kurt

'I miss you so much babe'-Dani

'Call when you can'-Dani

'I wish you were here'-Dani

'You are very lucky you get to leave Lima'-Quinn

After reading the text messages I called my girlfriend.

"Oh my god she's alive" Dani said laughing and it made me smile.

"Dani you know I get in long carrides."I said.

"Yeah you always be dead to the world. Did you get to meet your roomate yet?" She replied. I sighed.

"No we are in California but a there is still a long way too, we got lost." I said and looking at my dad. He put his hand up and mouthed sorry.

"Well at least you are safe." she said yawning. It's really late and she must've been up all night.

"Babe get some sleep I know it's late in your time zone." I said as she yawned again.

"Alright babe." she said into the phone. As we hung up. I plugged the phone in and got in the bed.

"Night Dad."

"Night Santana."

Brittany POV

I was in DreamLand when I feel something jump on my bed.

"Wake up Pierce." a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see a mohawk bouncing up and down.

"Puck if you do that again i will take your bad boy title." I said as I rolled of the bed.

"Whatever. It's twelve and we have nothing to do. We finished your room. Let's go look around and find some hot girls."Puck said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Um sir you have a girlfriend. Don't cheat." I said and walked into the bathroom.

"No I mean for you. I was serious when i said that you need a girlfriend."Puck said through the door.

"And I was serious when I said that I don't do feelings." I said as I walked out the bathroom and into the closet. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a baseball tee with some chucks.

"Look I get it. You had your first girlfriend and she freaked out when she saw your little package."  
"Little oh Please."  
"Excuse me but just because that one person broke you heart doesn't mean that somebody else can repair you." Puck said. I sighed and grabbed my cellphone.

"Let's go."

* * *

1 hour later

Me and Puck been walking around all day looking at the campus. I maybe stopped one or twice to talk to girls but besides that we went to eat. We was eating some McDonald's when I looked at the clock. It was 3:15.

"Look Puck I'm tired and I want to see who's my roommate" I said and Puck nodded . We got up and went away.

"Let's see who the mysterious person is." he said as I opened the door. I see boxes and bags everywhere. I see a body fixing her bed.

"Um hello."

"Hi"

* * *

**Sorry for the Hiatus. I've been busy. Okay so how was the Glee tribute to Finn. I was crying and I broke down with Naya Rivera scene. Speaking of I don't like her and Big Sean together. But anyway it is her choice to go with him. And Lastly I need a beta very badly. Anybody? Bye and Please Review.**

**-GleekMonster**


	3. First Day of School

Santana POV

"Mija, wake up the road trip is finally over." My dad says. I sat up to see the college i'm going to be at. I smiled. My dad pulled into the campus. I looked around and my daddy put a hand on my shoulders.

"You finally grown up." He says

"C'mon let's find my dorm."

After looking around we finally found thedorm. We went to the trunk and got some bags and suitcases.

"Hopefully I'm here first." I said as we approched the door. I opened and I see a bed made on one side. I groaned.

"Oh man." I groaned and plopped on the bed. My dad chuckled.

"It won't be the bad."

Few hours Later

I dropped my dad off at the airport and I drove back to my dorm. I walked in my room to see that my roommate is still not here. I shrugged and went back to packing.

It was like 15 minutes into packing when I hear the door open.

"Uh Hello" I hear. I turned to see a stunning blonde and a dude with a bad haircut.

"Hi" I said back. The boy with the mohawk in front of the blonde.

"Hey my name is Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck and this right here is Brittany." He said pushing Brittany in front. She smiled.

"Hey my name is Santana. Which one is my roommate." I asked and Brittany rose her hand.

"Well it is nice to meet you." I said chuckling. Brittany turned to Puck.

"Don't you have someplace to go."

"No I'll stay here, Get to know Santana more." He said wriggling his eyebrows. Brittany slapped the back of his head.

"Hey you have a girlfriend and baby cut it out." I rosed my eyebrows

"Okay first of all my baby was put up for adoption and second I have to get to know your roommate better because we are going to see each other alot." Puck reasoned. Birttany sighed and nodded.

"Okay Puck, I just want you to know that one I'm gay and two I have a girlfriend." I said and Puck eyes brighten.

"Really so is Britt here, She totally loves girls." Puck said. Brittany rolled her eyes and got up.

"Need any help." She asked and I nodded.

Me and Brittany has been putting stuff up and unpacking. Puck giving a sharky comment here and there. Puck left a few minutes ago and now Brittany is laying in her bed while I'm putting up posters.

"So where are you from." She asked.

"Lima Ohio you?" I replied getting down and laid on my bed.

"I'm from here, been here all my life. What made you wanna come to California." she asked.

"Well, I never did like Lima because, it was very small and very homophobic. So me and my girlfriend didn't have a public relationship." I said.

"Wow that must be tough."

"Well what about you. Family and any relationship."

"I lived with both of my parents so I miss them a lot being the only child and all."

"So you was spoiled." I said chuckling. She laughed and nodded."Yeah"

"You never answer my question about relationship."

"Nahh I don't do relationships." She said annoyed. I knew I was testing her.

"Why."

"Because I like feelings." That was all she said before she went into the bathroom. When she came out I was already ready for bed.

* * *

Brittany POV

So today is our first day of college and me and San was getting ready. I was changing with my back to her into black cargo shorts, a red button up with a black tank unbuttoned and with my red vans. I turned to see Santana in a blue and black pattern dress.

"Are you nervous about today." I asked and she shrugged.

"A little, this is way different than highschool. You can't joke around." she said and I nodded. We hear a knock on the door. Puck stuck his head in. I smiled.

"Waddup Bro." I said as I hugged him.

"Yo Britt. Hola San." In the last few days we had became really good friends.

"Hey Puck." she replied.

"Are ya'll ready for the first day of school." He said as he sat in the computer chair.

"I guess, I mean the faster we start school the faster we can finish." I said and we all agreed. Puck got up and we went to the door.

"You girls ready." He said. We all looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Today been good so far. Meeting new people and teachers. I really like this school. It's a good size and people are really nice and funny. Right now I was walking into the dance studio for class. I walked in and I see a familiar face.

"Mike, You never told me you got accepted here."I said as I hugged him.

"I know, It was a last minute decision. It was either New York or close to family so I chose here." Mike said and a second later a teacher came in.

"Alright you guys, my name is Cassandra and I am the dance teacher. In this class you will learn every dance known to mean from hip-hop to Tango." Mike and I bumped fists.

"So be ready. Now today is all about stretching but next class I want you to audition so I know where you stand right now. Yes you can partner up with somebody. Now no questions on the floor."

That was all she said before we started stretching.

" Britt you wanna partner up for the audition." Mike asked and I nodded.

"What do you wanna do." I asked

"Remember when we was in glee club." I nodded.

"At sectionals when your ex sang Valerie and we danced to it." He said and I nodded again.

"Yeah, that was the best number we ever did."

"We should do that again for the teacher. I'm sure that we will impress her."

"Oh, I can't wait." I squealed as we finished and gathered our books. Mike phone buzzed while we was walking to the cafeteria.

"My roommate Sam is throwing a back to school party. Do you wanna go." He asked.

"Sure, I'll tell Puck and my roommate."

* * *

So they met and things are going along very well until the party. Things gonna starting to get heated between Santana and Brittany. What's going happened. The next chapter should be up later this week.

-GleekMonster


End file.
